Charismatic Teacher
by BBKY26
Summary: Follow Yuzan Yoshida a newly Jonin after he was outside Konoha for 7 years, he take Team 7 and help them to create a real bond and trains them to become the best team of Konoha, follow his path as teacher for some, father for other and lover for one (or maybe two or three in this case huhu) Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The return

 _Konohagakure no sato_

In front of the west gates of konoha stood a young man wearing a black cloak showing only his chin, it's been 7 years since he's been training outside the village and now he is back home.

« _Home sweet home..._ » he thought. This man name is Yuzan Yoshida he is a chunin of Konoha, he graduated at 12 and became chunin at 13 and with special authorization he is been training from 7 years outside the village until the actual Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also know as the God of Shinobi ordening him to return to become Jonin.

Meanwhile in the Hokage office two person are in a conversation one is a old man with wrinkles in his face and with a red and white hat, this man is the Sandaime Hokage and the second person is a busty blonde woman with two ponytails also know as Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju.

« So who is this brat that you keep bragging about and why did you call me Sarutobi-sensei ? » asked Tsunade

« His name is Yuzan he is a chunin that was outside the village from 7 years, i called him back so he can become a jonin a take a team of genin, as for what i called you… »

« I want you to test him, that is his Jonin test. » said Hiruzen

« And why should i do this ? Sensei i have better things to do than play with some brats. »

« Tsunade you should not understimate him » said Hiruzen with a mysterious smirk

« And since you gonna take my hat before the chunin exam you should test him because he is one of our major force with Jiraya and you »

Tsunade eyes widened, she cannot believe what her sensei just said. He just compare this brat to Jiraya and her… Tsunade know her level of power, she know that her and Jiraya are easily Kage level shinobi that mean that...

« Are you serious that can't- » Tsunade did not finish her sentence that a knock sound just came.

« Enter » said the Hokage.

A man came in the office his cloak hiding his body and a hood hiding his face showing only his chin

« What can i do for you young man ? » questioned the Hokage

« It's me old man » said Yuzan

« Oh Yuzan we were just talking about you, i suppose you know this woman right ? » said Hiruzen

Yuzan turned his head toward this woman to see a beautiful blonde woman with one of the biggest pair of tits he ever saw « _She must be Tsunade Senju…_ » thought Yuzan

« My name is Yuzan Yoshida nice to meet you Tsunade-san » said Yuzan as he pulled his hood revealing his face.

Suddenly Tsunade eyes widened and her jaw opened after seeing Yuzan's face.

Yuzan has a angulair face with white fair skin and the brightest blue turquoise eyes she had ever seen, he has shiny wavy red hair that goes down to his shoulder with a wick that descend down to his chin, despite his outfit that hide his body Tsunade can see that he is well build and toned and he is 6'1 to 6'3 to her estimation… with simple words…

« _HE IS HOT !_ » thought Tsunade trying to hide her deep blush.

« _Calm down Tsunade you are a Sannin you can't show any weakness for god sake_ ! »

« Hoho Yuzan-kun you really got handsome huh ? You gonna be the ennemy of all the mans of the village now with your appearence » said Hiruzen as he noticed the blush on Tsunade's face.

« I am Tsunade Senju nice to meet you Yuzan-san i am here to test you for your Jonin test » said Tsunade as now she calmed down but still can't see him in the eyes.

« You can call me Yuzan, im not too fond of the honorific » said Yuzan with a warm smile

« _DAMN HIS SMILE IS DEADLY I HAVE TO END THIS QUICKLY_ » thought Tsunade as she reacting like a teenager.

« Ano… Tsunade-san where are you going to test me ? » demanded Yuzan

« Aaah… s-sorry i was thinking about something, we are going to training ground 42 and you can call me Tsunade i am not into the honorific too. » replied Tsunade

« Yuzan i want you to come here tomorow at 10 in the morning for the team repartition » said Hiruzen to Yuzan, Yuzan noded and he and Tsunade did the shunshin no jutsu to go to training ground 42.

 _Timeskip the next morning_

Yuzan just got out of his bed in his newly bought appartement in the shinobi district, yesterday he passed his test and now he is a Jonin of Konoha and he gonna take a team of gennins. After taking a shower and eating his breakfast Yuzan stand now in front of his mirror shirtless, if Tsunade or any women were here they would with any doubt fainted with a loss of blood. Yuzan has broad shoulder with a muscular and defined chest and a six-pack abs shaped in V, he got a body that most of man would kill for. He quickly got dressed in the traditionnal Jonin outfit (Kakashi outfit) except that he have a grey jonin vest and not the traditional green one after dressing he quickly go on his way to the Hokage tower.

« _I wonder if Itachi's little bro is with the gennin promotion of this year… if he's on that mean that Naruto is on too… Interesting._ » thought Yuzan.

 _Flashback After the test in the Hokage office_

 _Hiruzen was currently sitting in his chair with Tsunade in front of him, she was in shock and has a lot of question on her mind, why ? Because of one man. Yuzan Yoshida !_

 _« Sarutobi-sensei who is this man ? And why nobody know him ? » yelled Tsunade_

 _« Yuzan graduated at 12 with average grades and he became chunin at 13 which is good but not extraordinary like Kakashi or Itachi but one thing is certain Tsunade... It is that Yuzan is one hell of prodigy that i never saw since Minato » said Hiruzen as he saw the shock written in the face of Tsunade_

 _« And one thing is unique about him that i saw only in 2 man… It is that i cannot read him at all, i cannot tell if he lie or if he tell true and i can't predict him at all, he is surely the most impredictable human of this world without a doubt » said Hiruzen_

 _Tsunade jaw droppen, you have to know that Hiruzen Sarutobi is a man know for his ability to read human even Itachi Uchiha cannot lie to Hiruzen without been busted… but he can't read him ! Suddenly a question pop up in her mind…_

 _« You just said that you seen that only in 2 man… who are these two ? » asked Tsunade carefully_

 _After a moment of silent Hiruzen responded and the answer shocked her to the most extent…_

 _« Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha... » said Hiruzen with a hint of fear in his voice._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Ok guys im truly sorry for the grammar and the spelling my english is a bit poor tell me if its really unreadable


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

 _Konohagakure no Sato Hokage Office_

In the office of the Hokage stand now all the Jonin of Konoha ready to began the repartition of the gennins of this year

« I think we are all here » said lazily Kakashi Hatake

« No Kakashi i forget to tell you all but we have a new Jonin he passed his test yesterday » replied Hiruzen with a smirk shocking all the Jonin.

« What ? Why we haven't been informed » asked Asuma Sarutobi one of the Jonin and son of the Hokage

« Like i said he became Jonin just yesterday so i decided to introduce him to you'all today » replied Hiruzen

« YOOOOSHH MY FLAME OF YOUTH BURN OF EAGERNESS TO SEE HIM, KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ! » yelled Gai

Kakashi eyes didn't move of his orange book and after 10 second of silent he replied lazily « hm you said something ? »

Gai face fell hard on the floor and he began to cry anime tears « DAMNN KAKASHI IM GONNA BEAT YOU AND YOUR COOL ATTIDUTE »

« _Damn this cyclope pervert and his orange book_ » thought Kurenai angrily

« Silence » said Hiruzen

« You can enter now »

when he said that the door opened and Yuzan entered in the office and his eyes swept all the Jonin but only 4 caught his attention.

Grey hair, hitai-ate covering his left eyes this is Kakashi Hatake son of Sakumo Hatake, He is competent in Ninjutsu and he has the _**Sharingan…**_ You can say that he is one of the strongest Shinobi of Konoha without exageration.

Next is this weirdo in green with his thick eyebrows without a doubt it is Maito Gai this one is specialized in Taijutsu and like Kakashi he is truly strong.

Black hair with black beard, always smoking he must be Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Hokage

And finally the last one fair skin, long wild black hair with unique crimson eyes with a ring in the center dressed with bandage she is Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha

« _She is truly beautiful_ » thought Yuzan as he shot a last glance at Kurenai before he face the Hokage. He didn't notice the deep blush in Kurenai face and that her eyes didn't leave him one second.

« _OH MY GOD WHO IS THIS MAN HE IS SO HANDSOME_ » thought Kurenai with a blush

« _Tch, This brat better not approach Kurenai or else... »_ thought Asuma after he noticed the blush on Kurenai face.

« _But even if he is really handsome_ _that's not all a want in a man but i have to admit that im curious about him now_ » She thought, it's true that Yuzan is handsome but Kurenai want more than that she is a true shinobi of Konoha and not some mindless fangirl that is only attracted to the face of a man, and she is also know as one of the Ice Queen of Konoha these girls reject almost all the man.

« Yuzan i am glad you are here can you introduce yourself to all of the Jonin here » asked Hiruzen

« Hello my name is Yuzan Yoshida, Nice to meet you, I am new here so take care of me please. » said Yuzan with a warm smile.

« _He seem nice_ » thought Kurenai

After the all the Jonin introduce themself to Yuzan, Hiruzen began the true purpose of this meeting.

« So have you decided who you want ? Asuma you go first. » asked Hiruzen

« Hai Hokage-sama, I request the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho »

« I think it is a good idea, your turn Kurenai »

« Hai Hokage-sama, i request Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame »

« Accepted, what about you Yuzan ? » asked Hiruzen

« Hokage-sama i request to have Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha »

Kakashi eyes slighty widened hearing that because he too wanted Naruto and Sasuke

« Hokage-sama i also request Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki » stated Kakashi

« Kakashi why do you want these ones ? » asked Hiruzen

« I can train the Uchiha with the sharingan and i believe that with Naruto as rival Sasuke gonna train harder » replied Kakashi

« _So you want to use Naruto to become a stepping stone for Sasuke huh..._ » thought Yuzan

« And you Yuzan ? Why do you want these two ? » asked Hiruzen

« I want to help them to create bonds and im pretty sure that these two can form a deadly pair if trained correctly » relied Yuzan shocking the Jonin

« Bonds ? It is useless i don't see the utility of that. » repied Kakashi

« Ano… Yoshida-san, why do you want to help them to create bonds ? » asked Kurenai politely

« I have two reasons for doing that » replied Yuzan with his eyes closed.

« First reason it's that it hurt me to see these two boys childhood destroyed, one has lost all his family killed by his older brother while the other is maltreated by the entire village for a thing that he does not control » replied Yuzan with a sad look

Instantly Kurenai heart warmed, this man does not want to take them because of there ability but because he want to truly help them, only a kind type of man can do that.

« And the second reason is… What do you think will happen to Naruto if we neglige him over Sasuke ? » asked Yuzan looking at Kurenai

« He probably gonna hate us even more... » replied Kurenai who began to see what Yuzan is talking about

« Exact, I think we gave him enough hate, he don't need more hate actually if we do this I am almost certain that Naruto will defect the village and turn against Konoha » replied Yuzan leaving the Jonin shocked

« If this happen I am sure that Uchiha-sama will kill the demon for us ! » shouted a Jonin

« Actually I am pretty sure it will be the opposite, Sasuke is obseded with revenge he have no bonds with Konoha only bad memory, he is only here for power and when you will not be able to teach him anymore he will quit. » stated coldly Yuzan at the Jonin

The Jonin once more were shocked that he can predict things so far away

« _Not only he think about them but he think also about the village… I trully want to know more about him_ » Thought Kurenai with a light blush on her face

Kakashi looked pissed but he also admitted that Yuzan was not false on this

« Ok Yuzan, You can have them well you can go take them at the academie, Dismissed » replied Hiruzen with that all the Jonin shunshined away

 _Graduation Day_

In the class all the genins were here waiting to know their teams when Iruka came

« Ok im now gonna say your team and your jonin will come to take you, Team 1…

Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno your Jonin professor will be Yuzan Yoshida next Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame your Jonin professor will be Kurenai Yuhi and Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimiji your Jonin professor will be Asuma Sarutobi that all » said Iruka and with this the Jonins sensei came

« Team 7 in the roof in 10 minutes » said Yuzan as he quickly go to the roof

« Team 8 same goes for you » Kurenai said

« Team 10 in the roof too » Asuma said

Yuzan waiting his students with his book as he is currently reading, Kurenai first was dissapointed in him as she thought it was some perverted Icha Icha that Kakashi always read but she quickly saw that the book was black and not orange so she got curious because she too loves reading so she asked Yuzan about his book

« Yoshida-san what are you reading ? » asked Kurenai politely

« Oh this is a book called _Les Missérables_ that im currently reading its truly interesting… and you can call me Yuzan by the way »

« Oh i never heard of it before ok I call you Yuzan you can call me Kurenai too » replied Kurenai

« I can borrow it to you when I finish it if you want, It's truly a masterpiece » said Yuzan with a small smile

« Oh I would love it ! I love reading too so... » replied Kurenai with sparkle in her eyes

Kurenai and Yuzan talked some more and began to try to know each other « _Whoah he is so interesting we have the same hobbies and DAMN THOSE BLUE EYES ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AHHHH I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HIM_ » Thought Kurenai she only talked with Yuzan 5 minute but she don't want this to stop, she want to know more about him.

« Your eyes are truly rare Kurenai i never saw eyes as beautiful as yours » said Yuzan causing a deep blush in Kurenai face

« T-Thank you » she replied with the same deep blush

« Oh I think our Gennin came see you later Kurenai » said Yuzan as he goes toward his team

« Hai see you later ! » replied Kurenai as she is still a little pissed that the rookie came she did not want to end this !

In front of Yuzan are his Team Naruto' Sasuke and Sakura he clear his throat and said

« Ok so introduce yourself name, like, dislike, hobby and dream »

« Sensei why don't you do this first so we can see how to do it » replied Sakura

« Ok im going first » said Yuzan not only his team listening to him but also Kurenai stopped her explanation to her team to listen Yuzan introduce himself

« _Maybe im gonna know more about him..._ » Thought Kurenai as she waited Yuzan to introduce himself.

« My name is Yuzan Yoshida im 20 years old my likes are my little sister, sushi and training my dislike are rapist traitors and arrogant people my hobbies are training, reading, writting, singing, playing and listening music and hang out with friends » said Yuzan

« _He got a little sister huhu its kawaii he is surely the overprotective brother and his hobbie are quite interresting he love singing, I wonder how he sing but it is true that he have a suave voice oh i want to know more why he is so interesting ? It the first time im so curious about a guy..._ » thought Kurenai

« hehe sensei if your little sister is like you she must be a beauty how old is she ? » asked Naruto with a giggle

« She is 6 gaki and of course she is the most beautiful girl of the world but if you touch her i will kill you understand ? » replied Yuzan

« Hai sensei ! » replied quickly Naruto as he don't want to die

Kurenai chuckled and burst in laughter in her head « HAHAAHA I KNEW IT HE IS THE OVERPROTECTIVE TYPE » she is little pissed that he said she was the most beautiful women of the world deep down she wished he said that to her.

« Ok now introduce yourself you pinkie... »

After the introdution (Like canon)

« OK Tomorow at 5 in the morning, don't eat if you don't want to puke well Ja Ne » said Yuzan as he quickly shunshined away


End file.
